


In Another Life

by Onasariel



Series: Collars and Crowns Side Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: THIS DOES CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS FOR THE END OF COLLARS AND CROWNS.Balinor is reunited with Hunith once more.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to come up with muse for the next chapter for C&C, but then Lucy by Skillet came on and I thought of Bal and Hunith from the fic.
> 
> Then this drabble happened. It's very short and not that impressive, but I wanted to write it.

The last thing Balinor Ambrosius remembered was going to sleep.

He knew he was no longer asleep, safe in his bed in Camelot. This was a completely different place, yet it was familiar. He just couldn't place it.

He could guess what had happened to him. He had always wondered what the afterlife would be like. This must be it. When he went to sleep he was an old man, sometimes he needed a cane to walk around. Here, he was young once again. He felt more energized than he had in years.

Despite this he was sad for the rest of his family. They would find him in the morning, when he wouldn't arrive for breakfast. Perhaps the dragons would tell them of the dragonlord's passing before that happened.

He wasn't worried about what would happen to his body. He had taught Merlin all about the dragonlord's and their funeral rites. He trusted his son to follow through on such things. He had regrets, though. He wouldn't be there to witness Hunith and Tom's wedding. He wouldn't get to see Gaius find love and marry. He wouldn't be there for the births of any great grandchildren he might have. He would never get to see Merlin commanding the dragons just as his father had before him. He was a wonderful king. He would be a wonderful dragonlord as well.

He closed his eyes, sighing. His family would mourn, but they would move on and continue the Ambrosius legacy. He smiled slightly. It was what he wanted for them anyways. He began to walk towards the empty looking village.

Then it hit him.

He broke into a run. No, it couldn't be. There was no way-

He came to a house on the edge of town, his eyes starting to fill with tears. It had been so many years, he had almost forgotten what it looked like.

This was Ealdor. This was the home he had spent twenty wonderful years in, before Uther turned his life into a nightmare. Smoke came from the chimney, as if someone was there. He reached to open the door, his hand trembling. He was scared of what he would find inside, scared that he would be alone in this place and the smoke was just an illusion. He finally gave in, opening the door and going inside.

Hunith stood by the fire, watching the flames dance. Balinor began to sob. He wouldn't be alone. She was here. After so many years...

His beloved turned around, a smile on her face. She went to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around him. He clung to her. He had to know she was real. He lifted her chin gently, kissing her deeply. He pulled away, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

“It's been so long, love. I've missed you so much. I've been watching you. You have been so brave. You have lived a good life. I'm so happy for you,” she said softly.

“But you were not by my side. You should have been,” Balinor said, “I was so lonely without you. I always mourned you, I thought of you every day.”

“Of course you did, you silly man. But you also lived. There are so many people who give up after their beloved dies. Do you think Uther truly lived a life after his loss? You...you fought to free our son, free your kind. You helped build Camelot into a safe haven for all. You helped bring peace to the kingdom. You and Kilgharrah brought back dragons to Camelot. You taught our grandchildren everything you could, up until your death. You lived a wonderful life, my love. A wonderful life that you should be proud of,” Hunith said, “they will have equally wonderful memories for years to come.”

“And you? Have you been here this whole time?” Balinor asked. Hunith nodded.

“I have. I've been waiting patiently for you. I wanted to be with you for so long, but I was happy to watch you. Now you are here, and we never have to say goodbye. We can be happy. One day the rest of our family will join us in this paradise. We can live the life we always wanted,” Hunith said.

Her smile was sad, however. She knew despite being surrounded by their family, they would never really be complete. Merlin would never join them. He would never come to this place. That was not his destiny. He would live forever. She could see that Balinor was thinking the same thing. They wouldn't have their wonderful, precious son with them.

“He is the last dragonlord now. The dragons will need someone to guide them, and to carry on their noble breed. He will not be with us, but he will creating his own kingdom,” Balinor said softly. Hunith nodded.

“Yes...we can watch him. We will always be there. Perhaps...Perhaps one day we will meet again,” she said.

Perhaps they would meet their son in another life. They could only wait and see. For now, they would happily live in their own little paradise.

 


End file.
